Humu Detective Agency
by MiyaAomine
Summary: AU!Di Kota Berlin-Jerman terdapat sebuah Agen detective terkernal yang dipimpin oleh dua orang mengerikan bernama Akashi dan Levi, dengan anak anak asuhnya yang sangat ambigu, bagaimanakah cara para pemuda dan wanita yang bermacam-macam watak dan jenis(?) itu menangani kasus-kasus, simak disini/WARNING:SLASH!,OOC!Typo!/This Universe Fanfic/Chapter:00 Intro And Prolog/RnR please


**Humu Detective Agency**

**[Chapter 00: Intro And Prolog]**

**Crossover** : Kuroko no Basuke X Shingeki No kyojin

**Rating **: M

**Genre** :Parody, Mistery, Humor,

**Disclaimer **: **Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Shingeki No kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**WARNING!**** : SLASH! YAOI! BAHASA KASAR! OOC!, CRACK FICT! AU,**

* * *

Jerman—negara maju yang sangat berpengaruh dalam bidang apapun di dunia, namun belum tentu Negara maju tidak memiliki kriminalitas dibalik itu semua, Berlin, ibu kota Jerman ini juga memiliki tingkat kriminalitas yang lumayan tinggi, mulai dari pembunuhan, pencurian, menyeludupan narkoba dan obat berbahaya lainnya, pemerkosaan, dan hal hal kriminalitas yang sudah mainstream, tidak hanya polisi yang dibutuhkan dalam menangani kasus-kasus seperti itu, detective masih sangat diperlukan di Jerman ini—

Dan sialnya hanya ada satu kantor detective yang berdiri di seantero Jerman, terletak disudut kota Berlin dengan kantor yang lumayan besar berhiaskan papan kecil dengan tulisan "Humu Detective Agency"—ah maaf, sebenarnya bukan itu yang tertulis disana melainkan "Akashi-Levi Detective Agency". Agen detective satu-satunya di Jerman itu berdiri sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, pendirinya adalah seorang lelaki berumur 25 tahun bernama Akashi Seijuurou seorang lelaki mengerikan—Wajah maupun prilakunya—yang berasal dari jepang, dan seorang lelaki berumur 28 tahun bernama Levi, lelaki coretcebolcoret kelahiran Jerman, mereka berdua awalnya hanya sekedar teman yang jujur tidak pernah akur, namun pada suatu hari saat mereka tidak sengaja melihat seorang teman satu universitas mereka dibunuh, saat itu kedua orang coretpendekcoret tersebut bertekat akan menghapuskan semua kejahatan yang ada di Jerman—entah mulia atau sok pahlawan aku tidak tahu—dan terbentuklah agen detective yang sekarang mempunyai 22 detective muda (Termasuk Levi Dan Akashi sebagai tukang memerintah).

Akashi-Levi Detective Agency sangat disambut baik oleh para warga kota Berlin bahkan hampir seluruh Jerman, walau pun begitu agen detective ini saat terbentuknya mengalami permasalahan yang sepele namun cukup berat—yaitu penetapan nama…

"Aku kira namanya Harus Levi Detective Agency" tutur lelaki bersurai reven seraya menyeruput cofe pahitnya,

"Haa.? Sudah jelas aku yang pertama kali mengusulkannya, dan seenaknya saja namanya itu…" Ketus si surai merah bermata heterocrom tidak terima dengan usul dari sang teman.

"Aku yang lebih tua disini, tentu saja harus dengan nama ku…"

"Aku Yang lebih kuat(?) disini… namanya harus Akashi Detective Agency, aku tidak mau tahu…" balas Akashi seraya menatap Levi dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"Cih dasar keras kepala, yang lebih tua harus didulukan.."

"Tua saja kau bangga.."

"Walau aku tua dari mu, wajah ku lebih tampan tahu…" Levi mulai OOC

"Hei dimana-mana aku yang paling tampan…" Akashi pun tidak mau mengalah

"Darimana-nya yang tampan..? wajah mu saja wajah psycopat …"

"Wajah mu seperti criminal ..Hei! Ku peringatkan lagi ya.. namanya harus Akashi Detective Agency, lagi pula badan aku lebih tinggi dari mu…"

*JLeb*

Skakmat, kau hebat Akashi..!, tepat terkena sasaran, dan juga sukses membuat aura mengerikan menyebar di dalam café itu, Levi mengambil sedok pengaduk cofe didepannya dan melemparkan sendok itu kearah Akashi, namun lelaki merah itu bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat, sehingga sendok yang malang tersebut mengenai seorang anak yang sedang memakan sortcake disana.

"Ku congkel mata mu, brengsek…!" desis Levi dengan nada mengerikan, Akashi hanya tersenyum puas—puas telah membuat sang sahabat marah.

"Cih… coba saja… cebol…"

"Katakan sekali lagi, ku pastikan pisau ini menancap dikepala merah mu itu…"

"Oh kurang jelas ya..? CEBOL…"

Levi memanas, ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempari orang didepannya ini dengan pisau—namun aktifitasnya terhenti saat seorang pelayan wanita mendekatinya, jujur mereka berdua salut—hebat sekali pelayan ini, berani mendekati Akashi dan Levi yang sedang bertengkar

"Maaf… ada yang bisa saya bantu..?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan lembut. Membuat otak pintar Akashi memunculkan ide.

"Hei.. Levi biar dia yang menentukan…" ide Akashi, Levi berfikir sejenak dan mengangguk setuju, sedangkan sang pelayan sudah bingung setengah mati."Hoi… Nona.. kau lebih suka yang mana Levi Detective Agency atau Akashi Detective Agency..?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada seakan menagih jawaban dengan cepat, wanita beriris kelabu itu berfikir sejenak, dan menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Maaf jika itu nama kalian berdua, lebih baik jadi Akashi-Levi Detective Agency saja, supaya adil.."

Yap diterima.(Kesimpulan : Terkadang orang pintar bisa berfikiran pendek juga)

Asal-usul pembentukan namanya saja sangat-sangat absurd dan tidak pantas untuk diingat, bukan hanya itu masalahnya, setelah Akashi-Levi Detective Agency terbentuk, mereka lumayan banyak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang membuat hampir tidak memiliki hari libur, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari bawahan untuk disuruh-suruh, dan juga untuk membantu pekerjaan mereka—namun sebelum mencari bawahan mereka memutuskan untuk mengajak teman dekat yang mau berkerja sama dengan mereka.

Akashi memutuskan membawa pemuda 17 tahun bernama Midorima Shintarou, seorang remaja pintar yang sudah ia kenal sejak pemuda itu lahir, tentu saja siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sepupunya sendiri, beruntunglah Akashi dengan gaya Midorima yang tsundere itu mau menjadi bawahannya. Sedangkan Levi membawa sahabat dekatnya dari belanda bernama Erwin Smith, lelaki berumur 30 tahun itu dengan senang hati mau membantu sang sahabat—belum sampai disitu pada saat Erwin masuk, Levi dan Akashi juga sempat terjadi bentrok.

"Eeeh kau membawa orang tua …" ejek Akashi seraya melirik Erwin yang sudah terbakar api kemarahan.

"Dari pada kau membawa bocah ingusan…" balas Levi seraya melirik Midorima yang sudah memanas juga.

"Lebih Baik Bocah dari orang tua…"

"Hei sadarlah umurmu, jangan-jangan kau pedofil ya…?"

"Apa yang kau maksud ha cebol!"

"Dasar pedofil…!"

"Kubunuh kau cebol…"

Dan hari itu Erwin dan Midorima bekerja sama untuk melerai Akashi dan Levi yang hampir menikam satu sama lain—jujur mereka berdua terlihat seperti anak anak ketimbang pemimpin.

Masuknya Midorima dan Erwin entah mengapa membuat beberapa orang mendaftar menjadi detective di kantor itu—yang mendaftar setelah masuknya Erwin dan Midorima adalah dua orang dengan tinggi yang lumayan berbeda dan sifat juga berbeda, yang satu pemuda berumur 17 tahun dengan tinggi 190cm bersurai crimson beralis cabang bernama Kagami Taiga, jangan kira badannya saja yang besar saat memasuki ruang wawancara dia sudah 10 kali izin ke toilet saking takutnya melihat tampang sangar dari Akashi dan Levi, namun karena keahliannya dalam mendapatkan informasi membuat Kagami mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Lalu pemuda berumur 17 tahun dengan tinggi 168cm yang sukses membuat Levi dan Akashi berteriak seperti anak perempuan—karena pemuda bersurai babyblue dan berwajah datar itu tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana, dan mengatakan "Apakah aku diterima..?" tentu saja membuat Akashi dan Levi bingung, sejak kapan anak ini menceritakan pengalamannya, merasa butuh, pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu langsung diterima, ya tidak ada salahnya juga kan, Kuroko bisa dijadikan sebagai mata-mata professional.

Lalu lama-kelamaan anggota Akashi-Levi Detective Agency bertambah, mulai dari pemuda cantik yang sempat Erwin goda yang bernama Armin Arlert, pemuda bermuka kuda yang terlalu sombong padahal penakut bernama Jean Kirstein dengan coretpacarcore temannya yang terlalu baik bernama Marco Bott, lalu pemuda tinggi dengan wajah malaikat bernama Bertolt Hoover bersama sang penggemar(?) setianya pemuda blonde kekar bernama Reiner Brount, lalu si pemuda blode model yang menjadi bahan pembullian bernama Kise Ryouta, dan juga pemuda mesum yang dekil bernama Aomine Daiki, dan yang mengaku pacar Midorima dengan sangat bersemangatnya mendaftar menjadi detective bernama Takao Kazunari dan tidak lupa si raksasa yang selalu membawa cemilannya bernama Murasakibara Atsushi dia tidak sendiri pemuda tinggi itu bersama pengasuh ah maaf temannya yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya.

Tunggu—ini belum selesai, tidak hanya laki laki saja yang mendaftar dan diterima di Akashi-Levi Detective Agency, wanita pun juga ada ya—walau jumlahnya hanya 6 orang—yang pertama bernama Momoi Satsuki sahabat kecil Aomine, dengan kemampuan mengingat informasi, lalu Mikasa Ackerman gadis berumur 17 tahun satu-satunya yang bisa menentang Levi dan Akashi jika kedua orang itu terlalu berlebihan, Annie Leonhart wanita dengan wajah hampir tanpa ekspresi dengan keahlian bertarung yang luarbiasa, saat diwawancarai dulu dia sempat menjungirbalikan meja Akashi dan Levi karena mereka berdua bertanya yang macam-macam. Lalu seorang wanita keturunan amerika yang bohai bernama Alexandra Garcia, yang entah mengapa ingin masuk ke Akashi-Levi Detective Agency, dan entah mengapa pula diterima, lalu mimpi buruk Levi dan juga Akashi seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun bernama Hanji Zoe wanita yang menyadang status sebagai fujoshi ini sangat berisik dan tidak bisa diam, dan yang terparahnya dia tidak takut mati, baiklah terakhir wanita tomboy—ya mungkin—bernama Ymir, walau wajahnya seolah tidak peduli, dan dia memang tidak peduli—ah maaf

Mereka semua melakukan tugas berpasangan, maksudnya satu kasus terdiri dari dua orang detective, itu akan ditentukan oleh Levi dan Akashi, dan ini juga memicuh bentrok antara kedua belah pihak yang merasa tidak cocok dengan pasangan yang diberikan, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ada sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi tak jauh dari pusat kota, pembunuhan yang mengakibatkan satu keluarga tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Dan Akashi-Levi Detective Agency mendapatkan job yang sangat penting saat itu, penolakan juga terjadi diantara agen

—namun penolakan pasangan disini bukan karena benci melainkan karena terlalu suka..?

"Jelas bukan?, kalian hanya tinggal mencari pelakunya… ayo cepat laksanakan.." titah Akashi seraya menyeruput cofe hangatnya, namun bukannya jalan kedua orang yang disuruh hanya diam di tempat bak patung tugu. "Apa yang kalian tunggu haa..!" Nada bicara sang lelaki merah mulai meninggi.

Pemuda bersurai navy blue itu maju mendekati Akashi dan Levi menggebrak meja sedikit dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, melihat ekspesi si pemuda redup Akashi dan Levi tidak jadi mengomeli pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka itu.

"Aku mohon—Akashi.. Levi… siapapun boleh asal jangan Bertolt..! Aku mohon…" desis Aomine dengan tatapan memelas, Levi mengerutkan dahinya dan beranjak dari duduk menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari padanya itu.

"Oi.. Bocah… apa masalahnya..?"

"Masalahnya… aku tidak bisa menahannya…! Di—dia imut sekali, aku ingin menciumnya oh Tuhan,.. aku mohon jika kasus ini lama dan kami harus tinggal di hotel, kau mau Bertolt tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu—oh ayo lah ini menyangkut harga diri lagi pula aku masih suka dengan si BaKagami…! Tunggu apa yang ku katakan!" Aomine menutup mulutnya diakhir penjelasan, Akashi menatap sang pemuda navy blue dengan wajah WTF begitu pula dengan Levi, ada apa dengan orang ini belum jadi misi dijalankan dia sudah berfikiran yang macam macam. Sedangkan Bertolt dia sibuk mengetik sesuatu diponselnya.

"Yaa yaa aku mohoonn! Beltolt terlalu aaakkhhh!" Aomine meremas rambutnya frustasi, Levi menghela nafas dan mulai bembuat keputusan.

"Baiklah akan kami ganti..." desis Levi, dan Aomine berteriak "Banzaii.."

Tapi….

Kenapa sekarang dia malah dipasangkan dengan Armin..?

"INI GILAA!"

Aomine merasa dia sakit jiwa mendadak.

Oh iya—dari cerita diatas bisa disimpulkan—ingat tadi kita menyebut agen detective ini sebagai Humu Detective Agency ..? yap semuanya terbukti dengan cerita diatas, ah bahkan itu hanya secuil dari perkataan ambigu yang pernah pemuda-pemuda tampan itu ucapkan, bisa dibilang 99%(Armin mengaku dia normal) pria di Akashi-Levi Detective Agency adalah seorang humu—akhh! Mungkin saja tapi ada yang tidak mengaku (seperti Jean dan Armin juga Kuroko), oh iya ini juga berlaku untuk kedua orang berwajah sangar itu—maksudnya Akashi dan Levi mereka juga termasuk. Dan ini semua juga sebagai lahan bisnis bagi Hanji, wanita yang dijuluki kurang waras itu sering sekali memotret adegan-adegan ambigu dari para rekan prianya lalu menjual foto itu kepada para fujoshi di luar sana—tentu saja ini tanpa sepengetahuan Levi dan Akashi, jika ketahuan bisa dipecat dia. Tidak hanya itu Hanji mati-matian menguping di ruangan ganti pria untuk merekam perkataan ambigu para rekannya itu. Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu dia melakukannya saat ruang ganti di huni oleh Kise, Midorima, Takao dan Jean.

"Hei Hei… Berhenti memeluk ku Takao dan pakai baju mu.."—itu suara Midorima.

"Tapi aku ingin memeluk Shin-chan"—dan ini jelas suara Takao

"Kalian ini berhenti lah membuat orang iri!" dan itu suara Jean,

"Bo-Bodoh..! Aku-aku tidak mengerti maksud mu Jean!" Tsundere Midorima kambuh

"Eee… Jean, bukannya kau punya Marco dan Armin oh iya, dan kau sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan Aomine bukan..?" tuduh Takao, Kise mendelik, secepat kilat mendekati Jean dan menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan tatapan Wtf

"Apa! Jean, kau suka dengan Aominecchi!" Kise histeris setengah mati, wajah Jean memerah entah marah atau malu

"Heh! Tidak mungkin lah! kau bodoh ya! Mana mungkin aku menyukai si dekil itu!" bantah Jean namun wajahnya tetap memerah membuat Kise semakin penasaran.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat menempel terus dengannya…" tutur Takao seraya mendekati Jean, membuat siempunya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tidak sama sekali! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka dengannya! Dengan Armin mau pun dengan ukh,… Ma-Marco! Aku normal! NORMAL!" teriak Jean menekan kata 'normal'

"Tapi kenapa Wajah Jean memerah ..?" Tanya Kise dengan ekspresi polos miliknya

"Ini—ini aakhh! Aku marah tahu…!" bantah si muka kuda lagi, wajah Jean semakin memerah, membuat tampang uke-nya menyebar santero ruangan

"Jean kalau tsundere manisss! Deeh!" teriak Takao seraya memeluk Jean dan mencium pipi Jean sedikit lama, sedangkan si empunya melongo dan berubah menjadi patung, Kise tersenyum gaje dan ikut mencium pipi Jean.

"BERHENTI MENCIUM KU DASAR HUMUU!" Teriakan Jean menggelegar hingga ke ruangan Akashi dan Levi, sementara Kise dan Takao sibuk menciumi Jean. Bagaimana Midorima..? Takao bingung dengan Midorima yang menghilang mendadak mulai mencari-cari kekasih hatinya—oh itu dia sedang berdiri dipojokan dengan pisau dapur ditangannya

Tunggu!

"HOI! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PISAU ITU!"

Sementara itu Hanji sudah pingsan dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya, membuat Aomine yang kebetulan lewat menatap horor kearah Hanji, dan mencoba mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak—akh terlambat Hanji sudah memegangi kaki pemuda redup itu dan menatap Aomine dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, membuat Aomine merinding disko dan perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Apa—yang kau ingin kan..!" Tanya Aomine takut-takut.

"Hehe..hehehe.. a-apa hubungan mu dengan Jean sudah sejauh itu..? apa kalian berpacaran..? apa kalian pernah berciuman..? katakan pada ku katakan! Jadi bagaimana dengan Taiga dan Ryouta..? haah! Haah..?" hujan pertanyaan dari Hanji membuat Aomine kicep mendadak dan wajahnya memerah.

"Apa maksud mu haa! Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan si muka kuda itu!" bantah Aomine

"Tapi—tapi aku melihat mu sedang melakukan 'itu' di ruangan ganti beberapa hari yang lalu.." tuduh Hanji tapi sebenarnya dia hanya asal sebut saja, dia juga bertanya tadi kepada Aomine jelas dia tidak tahu-menahu apalagi tentang aomine yang mungkin saja melakukan sesuatu di ruangan ganti dengan Jean, mengerjai orang tidak peka ini sangat mudah.

"Haa! Itu apanyaa! Berbicara lah yang jelas!" tagih Aomine, benarkan dia bahkan lupa dengan pertanyaan Hanji sebelumnya.

" Aku melihat mu melakukan Blow job kepada Jean…" desis Hanji juga asal tebak, wajah Aomine memerah dan matanya juga melotot.

"KAU MENGINTIP YA!"

Oh ternyata benar—

Hanji pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aomine kau terlalu mudah ditebak nak.. dan juga bodoh takterhingga…

Ya itulah sepenggal cerita aneh yang terjadi di Akashi-Levi Detective Agency mulai dari pembentukan, penentuan nama yang dilakukan oleh pelayan, masuknya para member yang anehnya takterhingga sampai tentang penentuan kelompok yang membuat frustasi—oh iya, kejahilan hanji yang terus merajarela semua yang aneh bisa terjadi di Akashi-Levi Detective Agency— banyak lagi kisah kisah anehnya, mulai dari yang meneganggkan, romantis sampai yang ambigu, dan akan menghibur kalian di Chapter berikutnya…

Sekian dan terimakasih

-Miya Aomine-

* * *

PROLOG ENDING

**A/N : Hollaa! Miya is back!/lha..!, membawa fanfic crossover perdana dengan menggabungan dua anime kesukaan Miya hehehe, dan kenapa harus Levi dan Akashi ya udah jelas lah mereka berdua itu cocok banget di jadiin duo mengerikan *pllak!*ff ini bukan ff chapter ya melainkan ff ****Universe** **jadi kalian bisa membaca setiap chapter yang kalian suka tanpa membaca chapter berikutnya alias tidak bersambung, setiap chapter pair akan berbeda, Miya juga akan membuka request pair saat sudah melewati chapter pertama…mohon didukung project ff ini agar bisa berjalan sampai akhir *Bow* dan jangan lupa Review ya… review kalian membuat Miya makin semangat mengetik, so…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please..~**


End file.
